ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grant Venus
History 'Early Life' Grant had a decent and quiet life in a small Ohio town for the first few years of his life, but he came out as a trans man at 12 years old his life became significantly harder. His parents were extremely transphobic and abusive towards him. At school his only friend was a trans girl named Rachel. The summer after he came out he was locked in his basement unable to meet with his friend, at the end of that summer Rachel committed suicide. Discovering Reka A few months before starting at Ravenhold, Grant met a small fennec fox that he saved from some kids that seemed ready to kill it. The fox returned to Grant later bringing him a bracelet with four rings attached to it by chains. Grant accepted the gift and the fox began to speak with him, telling him of an old forgotten goddess named Reka that wished to give him power in exchange for his devoted worship. At first Grant ignored the fox, thinking he was going crazy. But he realized that the fox's gift gave him the ability to summon animals. He used this ability against his parents, summoning lions to eat them. He then swore to worship Reka in exchange for her powers. 'At Ravenhold' He was arrested for his parents murder, but it being viewed as self-defense or a temporary loss of control over his powers he was offered a place at Ravenhold on parole. He attends Ravenhold Academy with no real intention to become a hero, thinking of it as a way to stay out of jail/foster care. He doesn't make friends very easily but quickly grows to care for Doc Venus. His roommate is Nine Character Traits Personality Grant is quite "grumpy". He doesn't much care for other people, or at least acts like he doesn't. He avoids others and prefers the company of his animals. He can be mean and doesn't want to get too close to anyone. Appearance and Style Close cut natural hair, wears a lot of dark colors and hoodies. Not physically transitioned. Abilities Uses a magical artifact to summon and control large animals from the depths of the Summerlands. Can even create extinct animals. Relationship 'Family' *Unnamed Father — Deceased *Unnamed Mother — Deceased 'Relationships' *Currently Single 'Friends' *Ryland Cook — Friend, classmate and fellow transgender boy. *Leopold Dean — Hate-friend, crush *Nine — Roommate *Szjikith sja Sjill — Personal Doctor, first person to care for Grant. 'Enemies' *None Alive Pets and Summons * Killer — Magically bonded fennec fox. Story Appearances Grant has yet to appear in any published story. Trivia *Grant typically bring killer everywhere he goes inside his coat or sitting on his shoulder. Category:Character Category:Bisexual Category:Transgender Category:Transgender Male Category:Male Category:Black Category:African-American Category:Magic Origin Category:Summoning Category:Pet Owner Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Class 1 of 2016 Category:Freshman Category:2016 Freshman Category:AFAB Category:Single Category:On Probation at Ravenhold Category:Human Category:Reka Worship Category:Cape Category:Superhero Category:Orphan Category:Queer Category:Alive Category:Character by EJ Williams Category:Parahuman Category:Ohioan Category:Animal Summoning Category:Animal Power Category:Archery Club Category:English Speaker